


A Day in the Sun

by dirtyschmoopydestiel



Series: The Bedroom Adventures of Dean and Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Sun Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyschmoopydestiel/pseuds/dirtyschmoopydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves the feeling of the warm sun on his skin...all of his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank [My_OTP_is_Better_Than_Yours (Dani)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better/pseuds/My_OTP_is_Better) for beta'ing this fic!

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed as he stretched out like a fat and lazy house cat. It was the perfect lazy day, warm and sunny with the smell of fresh summer flowers and honeysuckles filling the air. He was stretched out in a secluded field behind Bobby’s junk yard, lounging on a throw pillow with a book, reading to the sound of buzzing bees. It was peaceful and lovely and quite frankly, boring. He yawned and rolled on to his back, eyes closed and started drifting off with the warm light beating on his lightly- sweated skin. It was nice and he could easily stay here for hours, which he has been known to do, making Dean hunt him down and drag him back to reality. For now, however, he could lay here and relax in the hot evening sun.

_“Cas!?”_ he heard a shout coming from somewhere close by. He refused to open his eyes; it was enough that he had been woken up from such a lovely nap but now he was being yelled at?

_“Caaaas!?”_ he heard again. He knew that voice; he would know that voice anywhere. He still refused to open his eyes. He was content and no amount of convincing from a certain green-eyed hunter could change that. 

There were footsteps and then a gasp before he finally opened his to see a gawking Dean Winchester. For Pete’s sake he was just nude - it’s not as if Dean has never seen him naked.

“Yes, Dean?” He asked stretching in slow, lazy movements noting the hunter’s dilating pupils.

“Uh... um...”Dean’s brow furrowed as he stammered and started pointing toward the direction of the house.

Castiel’s lips curled into smirk: “Was I needed for something?”

“I, uh... I can’t remember,” Dean admitted and he walked towards the perfectly-nude man. He always wondered how he was so tan, always wrapped up in what felt like layers and layers of clothing. Now he knew.

Dean sunk to his knees on the old blanket next to Cas, “But I think it had something to do with lunch.”

“Well then,” Cas spoke, “we should head towards the house.” He made a movement for his pile of clothes when Dean grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“No,” Dean growled as he surged forward, latching onto Cas’ lips, “Lunch can wait.”

“If you say so, Winchester,” Cas replied before pulling Dean backwards to lie on top of him. “But first… you need fewer clothes,” He said around kisses while pulling on Dean’s faded black shirt.

Dean sat up, straddling Cas, as he removed his shirt. “Better?” He asked with a smirk as talented hands appreciatively ran their way from Dean’s torso all the way up to his freckle-dusted shoulders.

“Yes,” he hissed before pulling Dean back down and kissing him. Dean moaned as Cas slipped his way into Dean’s mouth, tasting like honeysuckles and sunshine.

Distracted by a mischievous tongue, the hunter barely registered sneaky hands that had unbuttoned his jeans until one of them was slowly massaging his balls.

 “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped. Castiel pulled his hand out.

 “Off,” he commanded. Dean stood, kicking off his boots before shimmying out of his jeans and boxers and returning to the spot between Cas’s legs. They both groaned as their cocks slotted together, the feeling of skin on skin making them burn deep with desire.

“Shit Cas, you have no fucking idea what it’s like to see you stretching out in the sun like this,” Dean purred as his lips lightly trailed the long stretch up the column of his neck, randomly kissing him along the way and drawing out sighs from the other man. “You’re so perfect for me Cas.”

Dean licked a strip up his neck before sucking on his jaw, moaning at the smell of sun and grass and _Cas_. Slowly they moved together, rutting and panting as the worked their way to orgasm, then suddenly Dean’s world went spinning and he went from close-to-orgasm to lying on his back with Cas beaming down at him.

Before he could speak Castiel stole the words from his mouth by kissing him fiercely, before moving down his body. Dean gasped with every suck on his skin as Cas inched closer and closer to his pelvis. A whimper escaped his lips as those plush lips opened up and sucked on a hip bone.

“Cas, you’re killing me here,” He panted.  The bastard just shrugged before moving to the other damn side. Then all his waiting was paid off as his hands slid into that tuft of hair, moving along with Cas sucking down onto Dean’s dick. Like a pro he took all of Dean’s cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around at just the right moments while playing with balls. Dean felt his orgasm rising up once again, gasping as Cas moved faster and faster, pushing Dean towards his release.  Cas looked up at him then, blue eyes searing as he sucked down his heady erection and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing _ever_ because he was holding back screams as he came. Cas took in every last drop, pumping him dry before pulling off with a muted pop.

Dean made a move to repay the favor when he noticed the Cas was pumping out his own seed all over the blanket. Dean blushed as his eyes met Cas’. “Did you get off just from giving me a blow job?”

“Well,” Cas panted, “You are _very_ intoxicating, Dean.” He leaned forward, catching the hunter’s lips once more. “Now… how about lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh..EH? What did ya think? 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.dirtyschmoopydestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
